


I.O.U. (Kamo Ryuuhou x Reader Fluff Drabble)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, ryuuhou kamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: You and your lover are out on the town, when he decides to surprise you with something.Fluff, Drabble, just overall happy things





	I.O.U. (Kamo Ryuuhou x Reader Fluff Drabble)

Ryuuhou looked around the shopping pavilion as you walked around together hand in hand. It was a rather nice day, and one of your favorite things to do together was to window shop, even if neither of you bought anything.

“It looks like there are a lot of new booths this time.”

“We should go look at them all!”

With a wide smile, you walked from stall to stall, looking at all the different items, art, and food that was new to you both. It was all really exciting, and Kamo loved seeing you get about the free testers, watching you with an amused expression as you tried out a fragrance or a food sample, or even a children’s toy. 

But then you got one stall, and your eyes landed on the nicest pair of sunglasses you had ever seen. They looked so nice, and you couldn’t help but mumble enchanted, “I want those~”

You hurriedly tried them on, turning to Kamo with a smile on your face.

“How do they look?”

He chuckled a bit and nodded at your enthusiasm.

“They look great~”

You took them off and looked at the price tag, but once you saw how much they were, you immediately deflated in defeat. 7000 yen was too far out of your price range, so you reluctantly returned them to their stand. Kamo looked at you dissappointedly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t afford them... C’mon, let’s go get some yakisoba.”

Kamo glanced at the sunglasses once before looking at you gently.

“Go ahead and order for me. I want to look around a bit more.”

Once you nodded and hurried ahead, he picked up the sunglasses you had loved so much and looked at them. He knew that if he had offered to buy them for you you would have refused.

“I’d like to buy these, please.”

______________________________________________________________

You smiled as you finished up your yakisoba, savoring the last bite of your lunch.

“Mmmmm, that was so good~ How was yours?”

You looked at your boyfriend and smiled wider when he nodded enthusiastically.

“It was delicious. Hey, love, I want to give you something. I think you’ll really like it. But you need to close your eyes.”

Once you had closed your eyes, he pulled the sunglasses out of the bag, and placed them in your waiting hands.

“Alright, you can open them~”

You slowly opened your eyes, but they quickly snapped open once you caught sight of what was in your hands.

“Wh-Whaaa? You got these for me?! But they were so expensive!”

A gentle smile crossed Kamo’s face and he pulled you closer to his firm body, looking at you with love in his eyes.

“I know. But you really loved them, so I got them for you~”

You couldn’t help yourself as threw your arms around his neck, kissing him full on the lips with happiness, the sunglasses clenched securely in your hand. You parted not too much later, and your lips brushed against his as you mumbled.

“You’re the best~”

“Only for you.”


End file.
